


Into a World of The Unknown

by ItsAri



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAri/pseuds/ItsAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tale of a whimsical adventure of a young girl name Lucy, who finds a secret magical world when her and her father gets lost and venture through a hillside tunnel on their way to their new home in Fiore. When her Dad goes through  a SUPER WEIRD transformation , Lucy must fend for herself as she comes across spirits , ugly creatures and a wicked witch who goals are to stop her from returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a World of The Unknown

Disclamier : I do not own Spirited away nor Fairy tail and the characters. I do own this story.  
Chapter 1 : DAD WHERE'D YOU GO?  
The drive was silent , no radio , no chatter, only the sound of the sweet tone Jude Heartfilla hummed as he tapped his finger against the steering wheel. Jude had made a right off the one ninety exit and continued straight ahead. "Ah Lucy look there goes your new school , I'm pretty sure you'll make plenty of friends." Jude said softly. Lucy had been quiet the whole ride to their new house in Fiore. She wasn't to happy about moving in the first place , she was fine with the friends she had back home , including her best friend Levy. Lucy gazed her big brown eyes down at the bouquet sitting her lap , she gently stroked the the letter sticking out on the side of the flowers . " To my best-friend Lucy , from Levy." Lucy said quietly to herself. Lucy took her gaze and sat straight up looking out the window at her new school. Lucy stuck her tongue out childishly and then slide down back into her seat. "Tch , I liked my old school better." the blonde said quickly.  
Jude looked into his rear mirror and rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "Hold on to your flowers now sweetheart , I'm rolling the windows down to let some fresh air in." Jude slowly rolls the windows down as the wind comes throw the car window. Lucy tightly holds onto her bouquet of flowers and the little letter her best-friend wrote her.   
"Look lucy there's our new house." Her father said pointing to the blue house on top of the hill. " Maybe I can take a a shortcut."  
Lucy snorted. " Cmon dad , every time you take a shortcut you always get us lost , just take the street ahead , you don't want the movers getting there before we do."   
"Don't worry sweetie-pie , they have the keys to the house , they can start unloading with out us. Plus I know exactly where I'm going ." Her father takes a few turns , and continues forward . After the last right turn it seemed they were no longer on a road but in a forest.   
" Not to burst your bubble dad , but I think we're lost ." Lucy said now looking out the window.  
"Don't worry Luce , we're not lost , now hold on tight I'm gonna speed up a bit , this roads a bit bumpy." Jude then steps is foot on the gas petal with a bit more pressure , speeding down the bumpy road , the car tires hit all types of pot holes and rocks .  
" W-W-Woah d-ad sl-l-ow d-ownnnnnnn , you're gonna k-ill u-us !!" Lucy said loudly now jumping up and down in her seat from all the bumps in the road.   
" DADDDD STOPPP , THERE'S A STONE IN FRONT OF YOU ! " Lucy said screaming at the top of her lungs. Her father then slams his foot on the brake petal stopping right in front of the stone only centimeters from it . " Fewww , that was a close one wasn't it?" Jude said laughing nervously. Lucy only gave him a glare and looked away . If a glare could kill , that glare that Lucy just her father would've killed him in a heart beat.  
" Dad where are we ? " Lucy said curiously looking at her surroundings. " I don't know , let's go find out." Jude said quickly unbuckling his seat belt. " WHAT! NO WAY JOSÉ." Lucy said now crossing her arms in her seat. " It's Jude silly , when will you ever grow out of that." Her father said not stepping out of the car shutting the front seat car door shut.   
" Daddddddd!" Lucy called out taking off her seat belt. She slide out of her seat and opened the car door and stepped out. " Where are you going!" she said following after him. " Inside of course , I wanna see what's there.'' he said looking around.   
"Hey dad , whats that little house over there." the petite girl said pointing at the little grey small house in he grass. " It's a shrine , they say little spirits live in there.'' he told his daughter. She then shrieked and quickly stood by the car door once more . "Cmon dad let's go." Lucy begged .   
" No sweetheart , I'm gonna go check what's inside. You don't have to go if you don't want to , you can stay here by yourself." her father said walking into the tunnel . " I'll be back in a little bit." he said as is voice started to echo off . " No wait for me dad !" she said running after her father. She soon caught up with them and clung to him quickly. They both ventured off into the tunnel . As they got farther , the more their nice bmw got out of sight. "Don't stick so close Luce you'll make me trip." her father said softly. Lucy then loosen her grip to her father but continued to follow behind. They then made it to the end of tunnel now standing in what seemed like a train station. Lucy then heard the sound of a trains , whistle go off in the distance. " A train." Lucy whispered to herself. What was a train doing all the way out here she thought.   
"Cmon Luce let's keep going." Jude said as he continued to walk forward. They were now in a open field of grass . "But dadddd I think we should really go back." Lucy whined . " Oh don't be such a baby , let's keep going ." Her father said teasingly. The building then growled at her . Was Lucy imagining things now , or did the building really just growled at her. She shook of that thought and continued forward , it had to be just the wind. They both continued on for awhile , crossing a small river on the way , they came to halt at an entrance. " I knew it !" Jude said proudly. Lucy snorted." Knew what exactly ?"   
" This place is one of those old amusement parks that got abandoned when society was low in money." Something caught Jude's attention. A smell. An odd smell , it was intriguing , food maybe? " Maybe this place isn't as abandoned as I thought it was , maybe we can get some grub while we're out here , cmon ." The blonde man said. He then took a hold of his daugther's hand dragging her down the set of steps before him. Jude used his great sense of smell to lead them right to a resturant. Jude let's go of Lucy's hand . He then ducks his hand under the sheet of cloth covering the entrance of the resturant and sits down. He takes a huge whiff on the delicious food infront of him. " Luce come on in , the food smells great " her father says eagerly. Lucy only stood outside the resturant and shakes her head no.   
" Hello , is in anyone here , I'd like some food please ." Jude calls out . " Eh i'll just give them my money when they get back ." He said swiftly as he started grabbing food and placing it on his plate. " Dad I really don't think you should be eating that." Lucy said .  
" Ah don't worry honey , I have my credit care . I'm telling you , you should try this food , it's really good." he told his daughter with a mouth full of food. " No thanks dad , I'm going back to the car. " Lucy said running off . Lucy then ventured back the way she came from . but inside when she got back to the entrance , it was no longer an entrance , it was very strange. Steam and smoke was coming out the stop of the building. " A bath house..." Lucy said quietly . " This wasn't here before." the blonde said confusingly. Something weird was going on , and frankly Lucy didn't want to stay in find out. Plus it was getting pretty late . Her plan was to grab her father and get out of there as soon as possible. Lucy then turned on her heels back the other way when she stopped dead in her tracks. It was a boy standing there . When did he get there she there she thought to herself. And what an odd color of hair he had . " Pink.." she whispered softly.   
The pinked haired boy looked at her sternly. " What are you doing here ! You must go before they come , get out of here." the boy said quickly . What was this boy talking about . "Who are you ? and who's coming ?" Lucy asked the boy. " Don't worry i'll hold them , but you must get going NOW." The boy said . He then stepped in front of her and blew out some paper like pieces into there . Without looking back Lucy put her plain into action and ran back to look for her father. She didn't even bother asking the mysterious boy anymore questions , she just knew she wanted to get out of there. On her way back through the little town with all the restaurants , she started seeing things , not just anything things , but SPIRITS. Lucy was horrified . " DADDDD , DADDD , WHERE ARE YOU?'' Lucy called out . She had searched everywhere . She came back to restaurant once where she remembered her father was eating at and walked in , looking behind her she grabbed hold to the blue shirt her father was wearing. " Cmon DAD LET'S G-" Lucy spun around to not be met with her father but with a fat disgusting pig. " AHHHHHHHHHHH." Lucy screamed. Just then the shirt ripped causing Lucy to spring backwards onto the ground. " You're not my dad." Lucy said with a scared look in her eye.   
The sound of whip was heared from the behind the corner . Quickly the pig who Lucy thought was her father was whipped multiple times before it came crashing down out of it's seat. Lucy didn't want to find out what caused the pig to fall so she got up and ran , and ran and ran , without looking back . Maybe her father had already made it back to the car she thought , maybe he was waiting for her . She kept that mind set all the way back to the way her and her father came . But when she got there the steps was no longer steps. It was water . 

" What ....... IM DREAMING IM DREAMING IM DREAMING." 

To be continued.........  
Thank you everyone for reading , I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter , I tried to take some of the people's advice on here and be more detailed . btw I'm really happy about this NALU fanfic spirited away is my favorite movie of all time ! I'm so sorry if it seems similar to the movie , its just that I know the movie so well its hard , I tried my best to make my style and way so some things are not the same as it is in the movie . And if you're asking why a mom is not in here its because in the anime Fairy tail Lucy's mother is dead but you guys know that . feel free to pm if you got any other questions or thought and ideas for this fanfic . THANK YOU ! REVIEW PLEASE XOXO -


End file.
